memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:2356
Not sure I agree that Odo and Mora met in this year. If he were discovered in 2337 and immediately spent seven years with Mora, this'd tie in very well with his statement in he assumed humanoid form "a little over thirty years" before 2375, e.g. in or near 2344. I can see where 2356 comes from, 2363 minus 7, but the above seems tidier somehow. --Archer4real (talk) 11:25, February 22, 2014 (UTC) "Say you agree. Say you disagree ... Just say something." Julian Bashir, 2371. Hint. ;-)--Archer4real (talk) 10:48, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand Odo's timeline enough to agree or disagree per se, but the alternate at least seems to imply that Mora was assigned to Odo right after he was found. Two choice quotes by Odo from that episode: "Doctor Mora is the Bajoran scientist who was assigned to me after I was found" and "Doctor Mora is the scientist who was assigned to me in my first years here". :The 2363-7 reasoning seems faulty in any case. Mora displayed Odo two years before that, which means that that was during the last two years of the seven-year period he was said to have spent as Mora's lab rat in Broken Link. But by his 2363 recruitment he had already left Mora an unspecified period of time ago, might be a month, might be sligtly less then two years. And of course, the dating of the Necessary Evil flashbacks as 2363 too is only based (iirc) on Odo vaguely stating that the flashback events of that episode were "five years ago". You can't be sure you're not a year of with those kinds of imprecise statements, and doing math with several such statements only makes it worse. The whole timeline seems to be built on quicksand, if you ask me. And as an aside, I'm not even sure what episode Odo's discovery in 2337 was stated in, so I can't even begin to try looking into that :-s -- Capricorn (talk) 15:22, March 25, 2014 (UTC) The 2337 thing puzzled me for a while too; it comes from a scripted line in that was never broadcast: “And 32 years ago, a vessel of unknown origin appeared there, carrying a single lifeform, a species never encountered before.” Only thing that stops me dropping it like a hot brick is it’s frequently quoted, including by ourselves. BTW my 2363 quote is the year Odo and Dukat met; I'm most assuredly not claiming was partially set in that year, still less to have a complete grasp on how the Star Trek timeline works out. We all know about the & dating issues. --Archer4real (talk) 11:12, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, I can't believe the 2337 date isn't even canon. And looking at the line, it doesn't even seem to be about Odo, since he didn't come in a ship like that. Are you confident that that is the only source for the date? Because if it is, that bit of accidental fanon really needs to go, before it spreads any further. I don't understand your comment on 2363 though. Isn't the flashback in Necessary Evil the exact thing that showed the meeting between Odo and Dukat to be in that year? Or was that established elsewhere too? -- Capricorn (talk) 16:24, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Slightly concerned I’ve muddled things by quoting 2363 without context. Here’s dialogue from Necessary Evil, 2365, with elision: DUKAT: I'm Gul Dukat. We've met before. [ ...] I wouldn't expect you to remember. I was one of the guests at the reception at the Bajoran Centre for Science. It must have been two years ago. I think this is where 2356 has come from: Odo spent seven years with Mora prior to 2363. And yes I’m as sure as I can be that no other source gives the 32 years line shortly of trawling through the scripts, which I’m prepared to do if push comes to shove. It’s worth mentioning that Odo says he was found in the Denorios belt; looks like people have put canon and non-canon info together to make 2337 ‘official’. Didn’t start with us… --Archer4real (talk) 11:43, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, you didn't muddle things, I just wanted to make absolutely sure I didn't misunderstood your points before starting cutting things. But Ok, well, let's see then. I've already did a search through online scripts and transcripts earlier for any mention of the year 2337 and came up empty. I guess that means we can remove that bit of info from the site then, and I will try to take care of that right after posting this. Saying Odo met Mora in 2356 I think is also not warranted, per the reasons in my first post here. It doesn't fit with Chimera, that, but then again if we don't know the exact year we don't have to take sides. I'm going to change this page too, since the date is so shaky. I hope we're in agreement here now, because from tomorrow on I've got some real world commitments which mean I won't be able to visit this site or this discussion for at least a few days I think. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:52, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Addendum: while watching (televised) the other night I noticed that there's onscreen text as Dax studies the Denorias Belt. Does anyone have a screencap that we might check if there's a reference to the discovery of Odo in (supposedly) 2337?--Archer4real (talk) 09:43, June 15, 2016 (UTC)